Alistair the Porcupine
, and ;Eyes: |Birthplace = |Current Residence =Crimson Citadel Egg Base, in the Scorching Plains of Northamer |Relatives = |Affiliations =The Eggman Empire;Northamer Egg Army - Sub-boss |Likes = |Dislikes = |Friends = |Foes =Red Valley Freedom Fighters |Romantic Interests = |Occupation =Northamer Sub-boss |Skills =Leadership skills;Skilled w/ Energy Stave |Abilities =Hand-to-hand combat;Tactical combat;High intelligence |Powers = |Weaponry =Energy Stave }} A Sub-boss of the Northamer Egg Army, manages the Crimson Citadel Egg Base, and leads the regiment of Northamer Egg Soldiers stationed there. He is directly below Egg Bosses Cassia and Clove the Pronghorns in terms of rank. Physical Description A lean porcupine who stands a little over three feet tall, Alistair has a rather short, pointed muzzle, rounded ears that stand upright, and a somewhat short, bristly tail that tends to droop. He has six thick, drooping quills extending from his head, and two more Cybernetic "quills" extending from the top of his head. His fur is primarily in color, with a muzzle, inner ears, chest, and stomach, as well as markings around his eyes. He has no hair on his head, instead having a tuft of fur, and his eyes are in color. History Becoming a Sub-boss Abilities A highly tactical combatant, Alistair will diligently observe his opponent while in a fight, striking mercilessly as soon as they make a mistake. While his physical strength isn't really anything special, he is still a fair bit tougher than he looks, and is skilled in close-range combat. He wields an Energy Stave as his weapon of choice; it consists of a roughly 7 inch long central part with an opening on either end; narrow, condensed beams of yellow-colored Chaos energy extend from these ends, each reaching three feet in length. These beams are as solid as iron, and add a Chaos-attribute to all of Alistair's attacks made with this weapon. Strengths/Resistances Alistair has no specific resistances to any Elements or energy-types. He is quite fast, and can easily outpace slower foes and evade their attacks; his Energy Stave also gives him a bit of extra reach in combat, and, given its Chaos-energy attribute, can inflict further damage on those weak to that attribute. Weaknesses Alistair has no specific weaknesses to any Elements or energy-types. His defenses aren't anything special, therefore he mostly relies on his agility to try and evade potentially devastating attacks. Friends and Foes Friends *'The Eggman Empire' - **'Northamer Egg Army' - Allies *'The Eggman Empire' - **'Northamer Egg Army' - Rivals Enemies *'Red Valley Freedom Fighters' - *'Fire Clan of Fiamme' - Family Romance Personality An eloquent if imperious porcupine, Alistair maintains a cold, stern demeanor about him, and has a poor tolerance for foolish behavior. It is not uncommon for him to speak down to the Egg Soldiers under his command, yet he is shown to hold a great deal of respect for Egg Boss Clove the Pronghorn; however, he finds her sister, Cassia, to be an "obnoxious little brat". For all his haughtiness, he will admit that he fears Dr. Eggman, yet also respects his intelligence. He is quite stubborn, and hates to leave a task unfinished. He his also a bit of a perfectionist, and becomes agitated if he finds any mistakes, no matter how small they may be. He also tends to focus heavily on small details. Alistair is quite the history buff, and keeps many books on the subject in his quarters; he finds the idea of ancient civilizations to be fascinating, and in particular spends much of his time studying the history of the Scorching Plains; he believes there to be traces of a long-gone civilization buried within the Sulfur Caverns. The "dormant" volcano Infernum Volcus is another object of his fascination, and this has caused his regiment of the Northamer Egg Army to clash with the Fire Clan of Fiamme on more than one occasion. Positive Traits Negative Traits Neutral Traits Quotes Notes/Trivia *Despite the fact that his weapon looks an awful lot like a lightsabre, it is not designed for cutting, but rather, for bludgeoning, much like an actual staff. Also unlike a lightsabre, it is not hot. Gallery Alistair's Energy Staff.png|Alistair's Energy Stave Category:Ryushusupercat's characters Category:Males Category:Porcupines Category:Rodents Category:Egg Army Members Category:Northamer Egg Army Members Category:Leaders Category:Weapon Users Category:Weapon Users:Energy Stave Category:Mobians